


Como Dios Manda

by ladywolf



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Two Person Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Carolena, Crack, DID I CRY 8000 TIMES WRITING THIS? NO OFC NOT, F/F, Faberry, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, I have a lot of feelings about all my girls, IS THE CRACKIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN? ALSO YES, IS THE FLUFFIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN? YES, JUST PRETEND THERE'S ANOTHER LEAP DAY, Multi, Other, Roamy, SHUT UP I KNOW IT'S LATE, Santiaz, WILL I WRITE MORE? MAYBE, brittana, brittana five year anniversary, but also I may write more of this since I was rushing to get up in february, but also girl!sam is a little OC don't @ me, girl!Sam, it's still february shhhhhh, samcedes - Freeform, the fluffiest crack you'll ever see from me lol, this is the happy place, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywolf/pseuds/ladywolf
Summary: "I exist in two places, here and where you are."—Selected Poems (1965-1975) (Margaret Atwood)"Words that come from the heart are never spoken, they get caught in the throat and can only be read in ones’s eyes."—José Saramago“When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too.”— Paulo Coelho (The Alchemist)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Como Dios Manda

In a cabana on the beach, there is laughter. Outside the light of the bungalow, moonlight covers the tide that meets the shore. A waiter carries a bottle of champagne and two bottles of Ciröc and is greeted with cheers from the women inside.

“Wes be getting hammered tonight!” Santana said, as she took the bottles and began pouring into glasses. 

“This was an awesome idea ladies. Thank you again for having us.” Mercedes said. 

“And you both looked so beautiful in your dresses.” Sam replied, as Mercedes took a seat next to her, drink in hand. “Though I do have to ask, what sparked the idea to have all of us here?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have invited any of you.” Santana laughed, and turned to smile at her beloved wife, “but Brittany insisted all of us should be together.” Brittany nuzzled her nose against Santana’s cheek and she continued, “and she wasn’t wrong. 

“Isn’t it great that the stars all aligned for us to be here?” Rachel said.

“Literal stars yes!” Mercedes responded with a laugh. “With you and Elena on Broadway—and Brittany, I don’t know how you keep your head on straight with all the dancing you do—Quinn managing us all, and the tour finally kicking off, it’s a miracle straight from heaven itself.” 

“Either a miracle or insanity considering we have a show that opens in six days.” Elena said.

“Which is exactly why we needed to do this! we won’t even bee gone a full 48 hours and Quinn spent countless hours on the phone to clear our schedules—” Rachel said. 

“One of the many perks of being an agent I suppose.” Quinn said. “Although, Santana’s been planning this for five years, so really—“ 

“Riiight!” Santana said, darting wide eyes at Quinn. Rachel chuckled in response as Quinn smiled back, before she continued. “Which reminds me—thank you, Amy, and Quinn, for all of your help with the planning and scheduling.”

“It was no trouble at all! Some of us are talented in other, less musical ways.” Amy said.

“Amy, Rosa, do you ever get tired of hearing us talk about the perils of show business?” Sam asked. “Police work seems more important in the grand scheme of things.” 

“Santana’s my cousin, I learned to tune this out years ago.” Rosa replied. 

Amy gave her a quick glare in response, and added “it’s interesting and different, sure, but this is the first time Rosa and I have had a break since having the twins, so it’s nice to get away and have conversations with other adults.”

“Brittany?” Elena whispered. “Why were Caroline and I invited really? 

Brittany’s eyes widening in surprise. “Oh…well it’s” before she could answer, Santana chimed in from next to her.

“Rachel told us that you and Caroline could really use a vacation babe.” Brittany pointed back to Santana, nodding in agreement. Santana turned to face Caroline, using her eyes to point to Elena and mouthed _talk to her._

Caroline’s brows furrowed for a moment as she hooked her arm around Elena’s. “Uhh, Elena?Can we talk for a second?” She said. 

“Rachel, why wo—?” Elena began to ask.

“Sweeeeeeet Carolineeeee” Santana sang, and the entire group responded with a “ba ba baa”. 

Elena rolled her eyes, then looked to Brittany and then to Santana—whom made no attempt to hide their child-like smiles—before answering Caroline with a sigh. She got up and walked out of the cabana, waiting there for Caroline to follow. 

Caroline quickly stood up and rushed to Elena’s side. 

As they walked away, Santana yelled, “don’t come back until you’ve boned!”, sparking uproarious laughter from Amy and Rosa.

“That goes for all of you.” Brittany said as she lifted her glass. “In the name of the OTP!” She raised her glass to cheers and the entire group obliged, giggling in their stupor. 

Santana took Brittany’s hand and smiled before standing up and leading Brittany away from the others. “Ladies, feel free to have as much alcohol necessary to get laid.” Santana said as she put down her class and headed for the exit. 

As Brittany followed Santana out, she raved, waving her hands in the air, “‘bout to make Santana my baby mama!” she said. Leaving the cabana, she could still be heard yelling, “we finally made it to lesbos!” resulting in a combination of sighs and smiles.

* * *

It’s true, Santana had been planning this for the past five years. Not because there was anything wrong with their first ceremony, but because she couldn’t wait to do it again. There was never enough time, nor enough words, nor enough actions to fully express what she felt for Brittany. 

Even after 15-hour days and red eyes between LA and New York, she’d find a way to make her smile. How many times was she completely unfazed when she came home ranting about this producer or that brand deal or the pigeons that blocked the sidewalk…Yes, the world really did suck sometimes, but Brittany? Brittany was proof that there was a God who cared about her, shocking though it may seem. And what Santana wanted more than anything, was to make Brittany’s life as beautiful as she’d made hers. 

The train of thought in Santana’s mind stopped dead in it’s tracks when she saw Brittany step onto the beach. Even with a few yards between them, Santana knew then that, nothing would ever stop her from loving Brittany with everything she had, and _that_ was more than perfect.

The two walked toward each other before meeting in the middle. They joined hands, and continued toward the shore to where Quinn stood. 

Santana and Brittany placed their bouquets on the small table near Quinn before holding hands once more. Quinn signaled the group to take their seats and began. 

“I remember the first time I met Santana and Brittany... it seems like it was just yesterday. All my life before then, I had never seen two people with such a genuine and effortless connection. Different as you both were, even then, you were each an extension of the other. And now on the fifth anniversary of your union, we’re gathered here today, to celebrate a love that has opened the hearts and minds of many.” Quinn said. 

The group all smiled in agreement. All but Amy, who could barely see through her tears as Rosahanded her a pack of tissues and Quinn continued. 

“To honor that love, Santana and Brittany have prepared vows they'd like to share.”

Quinn gestured to the girls, but Brittany kept smiling and nodded her head to Santana, knowing her lips were just waiting to speak. 

Santana laughed softly and took in a breath while she reached for Brittany’s other hand. “Brittany, I stand here in your love, in as much awe and wonder as the first day I saw you.”

The setting sun made Brittany’s hair shine like pure light. Her stunning blue eyes fixed on Santana, such that she could barely focus. “Even as the years have come and gone, each day we spend together confirms a truth in my heart that gives me peace and overwhelming joy, and that truth is that I know what love is because of you.

You’ve taught me the courage in being vulnerable; and I promisee to continue to grow with you as we face life together.” Santana said.

The pack of tissues passed from Amy to Elena, to Caroline, who could also no longer hold back her tears. 

“Santana, being with you has been the greatest adventure I could have ever hoped for because our love makes anything possible. Your love remains constant even when everything else gets to be too much.

You can look at me and know exactly what my heart needs to hear to bring me comfort through the chaos. “ 

Brittany held Santana’s hands tighter as she saw the tears well in her eyes. “There hasn’t been a day where your love has let me fall; and I promise to continue to grow with you as we face life together.” Brittany said.

“To infinity?” Quinn said with a half smile. Eyes brim with tears, she snuck a quick glance at Rachel. She mouthed _I love you_ , back to Quinn and smiled widely just as the girls were ready to reply.

Santana and Brittany turned to face Quinn and giggled, their faces sparkled from a combination of makeup and tears. “Yes,” they said in unison. 

“Time is the true test for any relationship, but standing before your loved ones, and all of creation today, you have renewed your love and affirmed your commitment to each other. You may now seal that vow, with a kiss.” Quinn said. 

Santana wrapped Brittany in her arms and slowly dipped her into a kiss. Brittany pushed her feet deeper in the sand and lowered herself effortlessly in her embrace. Their friends cheered and clapped, and yes, still cried the happiest tears for them.

* * *

“Hey, are you awake?” Brittany said, shaking Santana under the covers. 

“Britt, what time is it?” 

“A little after 6:30. C’mon I want to show you something.” 

“Babe, I love you but we have a flight in four hours and rehearsal shortly after, I’d like to get at least some sleep in before—“

“You can sleep on the plane, c’mon. I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Santana forced her body out of the bed at a snails pace, eyes adamantly locked shut as Brittany lead her out of the room and down the deck towards the beach. 

When she opened her eyes, Santana found a blanket and pillows laid out close to shore. 

“I just wanted to sit at the edge of the world with you before we go back to reality.” Brittany said. 

Santana looked up at her and smiled. She reached out her hand as Brittany guided them down to the blanket, finding a comfortable position before snuggling up to Santana’s shoulder and laying her arm across her hips. Santana wrapped her arms around her and said, “our lives are pretty crazy, but being with you is the best thing…my favorite thing. I love you.” 

Brittany smiled and said, “my love, I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but you, and only you.” She leaned up and placed a firm kiss on Santana’s lips before snuggling against her once more. “I love you,” she said.

They stayed there a while as the sun rose and the waves crashed beneath them. There at the edge of the world, time stopped. As the glow of dawn brought warmth to their faces, and there were no cares, no obligations, and no responsibilities—only them, in this moment that would last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...There's probably a lot you're not gonna get bc my brain did the most amazing weird thing but I may or may not write more??? It will exist even if it's not posted, but the point is, to get this you'll have to know the entire universe soooooo.....IT'S SO FUN THO


End file.
